


LookingGlass Lounge

by Hattingmad



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattingmad/pseuds/Hattingmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more mature addition to Wonderland appears. In which Alice discovers where Blood gets all those gifts, Julius is mournful, Ace is predatory, and Dee and Dam are exasperated. Also, porn, and lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lounge

"No," Alice says flatly, the counterpoint to Vivaldi's childish enthusiasm. "I don't care what the forest turned into, I'm not going back there." She shudders. "All those talking doors..."

Her hand twitches at her side, remembering with grim satisfaction the day that Peter had blown smoking holes in all those creepy portals, for once silencing the eerie forest.

Vivaldi's eyes narrow dangerously.

"You aren't refusing to play with us."

Oh, no, Alice thinks, she's using the royal 'we' again.

"Besides, we're going in disguise. No one will recognize us, no one will know." Alice crosses her arms stubbornly, willing to wait out Vivaldi's temper tantrum. The Queen of Hearts changes tactics, suddenly sweet and persuasive.

"The clock tower reappeared. It's right on the way. Don't you want to see if Julius is back?"

Alice considers this, finally showing an interest in the conversation. With Julius back, Ace might tone down his homicidal rampages. She might even manage to avoid the perpetual bad luck that fell on her every time she let him walk with her. Not being chased by bears would be nice for a change. Yes, she decides, Julius back is definitely a good thing. And, she misses him.

"How soon can we leave?"

 

* * *

 

 

Vivaldi sniffs in disdain.

"How rude, not to be at home when he has visitors!" She tugs on Alice's sleeve. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Alice sighs. The clock tower looks like Julius was dragged out of it in a hurry, his work uncharacteristically abandoned and laying on his table. She wonders if there was a struggle and if she should worry about him, or if it is a result of Ace's caprice and strength of will, already kidnapping his friend in his enthusiasm to have Julius back.

"What's the place called again?"

"The LookingGlass Lounge. Every time it shows up, women go crazy. Not myself, of course, but others."

She waves a hand airily as if to indicate the poor taste of any woman unfortunate enough not to be her.

Alice allows herself to be dragged, bewildered, toward a structure whose precarious outside seems to be composed entirely of massive gilt-edged mirrors stacked together to form a building, polished and blinding in the evening sun. She eyes it warily, afraid the mirrors might speak to her. She is not disappointed.

As the two women approach the building, suave male voices call out, "Ah, welcome back, your Maj-" At a look from Vivaldi, the mirror pauses, then continues.

"So good to see you again, and may I say you are more beautiful and charming than ever. Shall we prepare your usual table?"

"Please."

"I believe you'll find our menu has expanded since last we met, and oh, hello to your lovely young friend who I don't seem to recall..."

"Menu? Is this a restaurant……? Vivaldi? Where are we-" Vivaldi takes Alice by the hand and steps firmly through one of the mirrors, which is also apparently an entrance.

"Well, I suppose you could call it that... a restaurant for the discerning adult woman." She winks, giggling girlishly. "This will be such fun!"

Sitting at a table in the corner of an elegantly appointed but rather dark lounge, Alice assesses her surroundings. Many faceless women and men are sitting together at tables, talking and laughing flirtatiously. There doesn't seem to be a lot of eating going on. The men are all wearing suits, and they lean rather closer to the women than Alice might like. She opens the menu placed in front of her. It reads, "The LookingGlass Lounge Menu."

Alice almost falls out of her chair. The prices are extravagant just for a pot of tea, but Vivaldi takes it all in stride. She orders for both of them and smiles reassuringly at Alice.

"I'm going to visit my usual host now, but don't worry. You'll be fine. I've instructed the manager to give you the full tour and let you pick whoever you want. It's all covered."

She breezes out of the room, leaving Alice spluttering in her wake.

"Host? Vivaldi? Come back here! This is a _Host_ Club???"

She puts her face in her hands, moaning, "oh, no... no, no, no."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Good evening, Miss," says a familiar languid voice from above her.

"A bit nervous, are we? First time visitors usually are. But rest assured, my staff and I will do everything in our power to make your stay as... enjoyable... as possible."

The voice oozes with lewd promise.

Alice feels someone pick up her left hand and kiss each fingertip.

The pair of lips travel up her palm to her wrist, linger there- and Alice could swear she feels the tip of a warm tongue flick out to lap at her pulse point, but she is far too afraid to uncover her eyes. She remains still, tense, determined to punch the offending party at an opportune moment, but her body refuses to move. The mouth moves slowly up her arm, leaving a trail of soft kisses in its wake.

It makes a detour at her elbow while the unknown man murmurs against her skin,

"Just leave everything to us."

This certainly feels like a dream, Alice thinks as she feels a pair of hands begin to tangle in her hair, tracing the curve of her ear, sweeping up and down her neck.

Now. Now would be a good time to regain control of her voice.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath before snapping at her assaulter,

"Look, Mr. Manager, if that's who you are, I think there's been a mistake and you should take your hands off me now, I'm really not... _Blood_?! What are you _doing_ here?"

He smiles his liquid smile at her with hooded eyes. She notes, idly, that he isn't wearing the ridiculous hat, and looks quite suave in a charcoal gray suit and deep blue tie.

"I could ask you the same question." He pauses.

"But while you tell me, why don't I show you around? I think you'll be more than a little interested in our top three hosts."

Alice makes a small, pathetic noise in the back of her throat as Blood grins, predatory amusement in his eyes.

Trapped. She's trapped. And she has a very bad feeling about all this.

 


	2. Three and Two

Alice briefly wonders, following Blood down a hallway with many rooms branching off, if Nightmare might make a good host- knowing what you want before you even ask for it, but then decides firmly against it. Hacking up blood in the middle of a romantic interlude- not so sexy after all.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Mm, no. I’m completely at your service.”

He makes those three words sound like “ravish you to within an inch of your life.” Alice swallows, suddenly nervous, losing bravado by the minute.

“Funny how I’ve lived with you people for a while now and never knew about any of this. So, what, the mafia’s diversifying now?”

“Not exactly. Call it a hobby, if you like,” Blood says, kneading her shoulders without her permission. Alice thinks, aha, so that’s where all the expensive gifts from women he gets come from. She refrains from saying this aloud, however, as she has nothing to give him and wouldn’t even if she did. Blood nips at her earlobe, and his neck massage is slipping precariously lower and lower, his hands now brushing the sides of her breasts. Alice flinches, but while he has her ear in his teeth she can’t pull away.

“How do you think I got to be the manager?” Blood asks, conversationally.

“By killing the last manager?” Alice replies wryly. Maintain composure, that’s the important thing, even if he’s- oh my god, is he licking her ear? Is he actually licking her? He laughs, rich and low.

“No, by being the best at what I do.”

Ears. Her ears, she tells herself sternly, are not an erogenous zone. The obscene things his tongue is currently doing to her ear do not affect her. His hands inching slowly down her body are impersonal, detached objects.

“Which is…?” She manages, acutely aware of her skirt being slowly pulled up as his fingers slide along the inside of her thigh.

“To slowly drown you in pleasure, naturally,” Blood says, turning her toward him. She doesn’t like where this is going. Where any of this is going. Alice abruptly stands up.

“I think I’ll take that tour of the other top hosts now,” she says loudly, shaking him off and walking, brisk but unsteady, down the hall.

“Second door to your left,” Blood’s voice follows her. It sounds like he’s amused. Is he laughing at her?

“Our second and third most popular hosts, respectively. He would be higher on the list, but his clients keep mysteriously disappearing without a trace.”

 

Alice flings open the door, confident that whatever she finds inside can’t be worse than Blood’s sexual harassment. Bloody mafia, stupid host club… “Erk.” She says, momentarily speechless. “Julius?”

“I’ve been kidnapped,” he says mournfully. “Help me.”

He is shirtless, long hair falling over his pale shoulders in a dark cascade of contrasts. He also appears to be chained to a wall.

“Kidnapped?” Alice repeats. “By who?”

“Hello,” says a voice cheerfully from behind her, and she hears the door click shut. A deadbolt slides into place and Julius averts his gaze from her.

“He keeps scaring off the clientele,” the voice sighs. “I tried to tell him that the ladies only see it as a challenge when he says ‘touch the hair and you die’, but he doesn’t listen.” Alice turns around slowly, making no sudden movements. Ace’s sense of humor is warped sometimes and she prefers not to startle him.

“I thought,” she says, very carefully, “that this room housed the number two host here.” Julius sighs heavily from behind her.

“You’re looking at him.”

Ace’s lips curve up into a wicked smile.

“Choose me, choose me,” he says, enacting an eager schoolboy jumping up and down for the chance to play on a winning team. “Oh, this will be fun.”

“Choose you?” Alice hears the words come out of her mouth in a nervous whisper. “For what?”

She thinks she hears Julius mutter, “poor thing, she never stood a chance.” Ace ignores him, pasting on a charming smile for her benefit.

“Why, to be your host for the evening, of course. It’s standard practice for all of us to demonstrate our … particular talents… in hopes of gaining your exclusive patronage. If you’ll allow me to explain in further detail-” Alice’s eyes light upon Julius again.

“Is he going to watch?” She asks in a strangled voice. Julius closes his eyes in response.

“Not unless you want him to. I just have to keep an eye on him at all times to make sure he doesn’t escape. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I remember.”

Quicker than she can register, Ace has backed her up against a wall and pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands while one of his thighs pries her legs apart. His unoccupied hand lifts her dress up, up, up, revealing her lacy underthings. His hand dives inside her bra and cups her breast, thumb circling the soft flesh while his hips angle insistently against her in a steady rhythm.

All the while his breath is on her neck and he is talking in a low, calm voice.

“I am not a nice person, Alice. You may already have suspected this.” Alice’s heart is beating frantically against her ribcage, and Ace is acutely aware of her nervousness, using it to his advantage.

“I make you uncomfortable. Good. That’s smart.”

His thumb flicks across her nipple and she gasps, half in shocked outrage and half with an unexpected and startling jolt of desire. She grits her teeth, embarrassed.

“Shh,” Ace whispers. “Julius can’t see you, but he can still hear you. Every gasp, every moan, every sound…”

“St-” She tries to protest, but the word won’t complete itself, and his words are driving her mad.

His voice washes over her, the weight and heat of his body contrasting with the cold wall sending chills down her back, and she finds herself pressing against him, struggling to free her arms so she can clutch him closer, closer.

Her eyes land on Julius, a martyred expression on his face, gritting his teeth, body strung tight with tension as he bites his lower lip.

“He wants to touch you too, but he can’t,” Ace whispers with malicious satisfaction. “You’re all mine.” His grip on her tightens and she shudders with excitement.

“Mm, as I thought. You don’t want nice. You want someone to tame you, don’t you? And I will. Oh, I will. I’ll bring you to the edge of oblivion so many times you’ll lose count…”

His fingers move over her through the thin fabric of her underwear and Alice almost cracks her head open on the hard wall behind her as she throws her neck back in frustration. He’s barely touching her at all, not nearly enough to satisfy.

“Ah, now you’re beginning to see. I’ll bring you to the edge, but I won’t satisfy you until you’re begging me to end the exquisite torment.”

“No,” she protests, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, head thrashing from side to side. “Ace, please…”

“Please, what?”

 

From far, far away, Alice thinks she hears a man shouting. Now two men. Now a sound like a gunshot, a door being kicked in perhaps, but it doesn’t matter.

All that matters is Ace and his voice and his hands on her body and gathering enough breath to say that he can be her host any time he wants to- and then wrenchingly, cold air hits her skin and Ace is suddenly gone. She collapses like a puppet with cut strings, trying to focus enough out of a desire-induced haze to see what’s going on.

Peter is in the room. Why is Peter here? He’s holding Ace away from her, pointing a gun in his face, and Julius – who has managed to escape his shackles – has a murderous look in his eyes. Aha, they're the ones doing the shouting. Peter's glance falls on her and his face turns deathly white. His trigger finger twitches.

Alice concludes that this room, at this moment, is the last place she needs to be, because violence is imminent and it doesn’t look like she’s going to get to finish what Ace started any time soon. She smoothes down her dress as best she can and flees out into the hall.

At the very end are a set of double doors, marked as the quarters of the top host, authorized access only.

“Sod that,” Alice decides, sure that nothing she encounters can be more chaotic than the gunfight that cut into her impromptu sexual awakening. She’s sure she looks disheveled and flustered as she pushes the double doors open, but doesn’t really care. This was supposed to be part of the tour anyway, she’s entitled. Not to mention curious about who the top host is.

A tall man is biting at the cuff on his shirtsleeve when Alice steps into the room, and his eyes immediately go to her. They widen in surprise.

Another man who could be his mirror image, except for shorter hair, steps out from behind him, straightening his tie as he laments,

“We did get paid for that, right?”


	3. One

 “Dee? Dam? You’re not the…”

“This is our room, if that’s what you mean.”

“We’re the number one hosts, second month running.”

Alice chooses to ignore this comment, as the Looking Glass Lounge has only been in existence here for a few “days”, at most.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you! You wouldn’t believe what a dismal night I’m having…” She runs toward them, unconcerned with the fact that they’re in their adult incarnations at the moment.

Dee sighs ruefully.

“Can’t be worse than ours- we had another one pass out from the sight of us before I even got my shirt off. Typical. What a waste of time.” His tone reveals what he thinks of the fainting maiden.

Dam wraps a massive hand around Alice’s shoulder and pulls her close.

“It’s alright, onee-chan. We’re here now. Everything will be alright.” Dee smiles down at her, loosening his tie again.

“Not so big now, is she? She’s cute when she’s tiny.”

“She’s cute when she makes those indignant squeaking noises at us,” Dam agrees. “Could we get her to make them again, do you think?”

“Let’s try.”

“Mm, let’s.” Dam shakes his long hair out of its queue and cups Alice’s face in his hand, moving his thumb gently back and forth along her jaw-line in a relaxing, affectionate gesture. Alice strokes his hair absentmindedly, trying to calm herself down. The twins, for all their many faults, are very protective of her. She’s safe here.

“Sorry about your night, boys. Mine ended with a gunfight. At least, I think that’s what’s going on, I didn’t stick around to find out.” Dee’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You look shaky. Are you sure?” Dam pulls on her hand and sits down with her on a pile of pillows and soft rugs in a corner.

“You know,” Dee says conversationally, “this is why I like being grown up. It’s so much easier to hurt people who lay a finger on our onee-chan.”

“You’re absolutely right,” his brother agrees. “But now that we’re bigger, we get so much annoying attention from women. They’re always trying to touch our shoulders-”

“Our chests…”

“The small of our backs…”

“Our hipbones…”

A shirt disappears, displaying an expanse of broad, smooth skin. Alice itches to touch it, and Dee sits behind her, sandwiching her between him and his twin. She hardly knows where to look, there’s so much gorgeous male flesh within her reach, and though the unfinished incident with Ace left her shaken, it also left her frustrated and wanting.

Dee gives her a knowing look and places her hand on his exposed hipbone while Dam swoops in for a kiss. Alice goes willingly into their embrace as Dee reaches from behind to make short work of her top, now palming her bare chest as Dam wreaks havoc on her with his tongue’s insistent rhythm. The three of them rock together in a haze of desire, and Alice tries to touch them both at once as much as she can while they’re pressing against her, sapping her of strength. Their hands and mouths are all over her, and one of them has managed to peel aside her panties and is teasing at her entrance with agile fingers.

She’s not sure which, but it doesn’t really matter- they have become one entity solely focused on giving her pleasure. Dee steals her mouth away from his twin while Dam kneels in front of her, eyes dark.

“I want to touch her more.”

“I want to taste her more.”

“What do you say, onee-san?”

“Let’s play, onee-san.”

“We can play all night.”

All too soon they withdraw from her, looking at her expectantly.

“Choose us.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“We’ll take good care of you, onee-san.”

“Just say our names.”

A fleeting thought passes through her mind… do you say this to all the girls? and she reaches for them in irritation, but they hold back.

“Ah ah ah, not until you choose.”

“Yes, now you have to pick who you’re going to patronize.” Blood’s voice, and how did Blood get in here?

“I think you forgot something…” Ace, throttling Peter’s neck with one hand, dangling her bra, of all things, in the other with an insolent smirk on his face.

And she wants him, god help her… she wants them all, but she can only have one (or, in the twins’ case, two). She swallows, closes her eyes, and points.


	4. Two Endings

 Dee and Dam

* * *

 

Alice opens her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. The horde of people in the room vying for her attentions have disappeared, leaving only the twins. 

"I didn't actually do that at random," she confesses. 

"We know," says Dee. 

"We saw you peeking," adds Dam.

"We're glad," Dee concurs.

"And that's enough talking," Dam says, ever so gently as he starts to undress her.

She falls back into Dee's arms and he lowers her down to the cushions.

Oddly enough, she isn't afraid. Having the twins touch her is like sliding into a warm bath, slow patient strokes that soothe and entice in equal measure.

The twins share some unspoken communication with their eyes, and then they pounce.

Before she can even begin to feel shy, Alice has a twin at each breast, clever mouths working in perfect harmony with each other to drive her pulse up and make her arch into them, pressing their heads closer to her, grasping at fistfuls of their hair while they make love to every inch of her body except the one that most begs for attention. She thinks she pleads with them, but they are merciless, and they steal her whimpers and her breath with kiss after kiss.

Alice loses track of time long before they touch her aching center, and then it's almost too much stimulation, and she cries out as one twin fills her with his fingers and the other reaches her from the opposite direction with his tongue. She sees stars, then fireworks, then a blinding white burst that sears her with pleasure all over as her eyes roll back into her head.

Her last semi-coherent words draw satisfied laughter from the twins before she passes out: "women... should all have... two... better ... with two."

"Should we wake her up," Dee asks, eying her prone form.

"No, let her sleep for a bit. She'll need to recover for what we're going to do to her next."

 

* * *

 

Ace

* * *

 

 

Alice felt a strong hand grip her by the wrist and opened her eyes to find her finger pointing unerringly toward Ace, who would not let her go.

"What, you didn't really think I'd let you pick anyone else...?" He said confidently as Alice fainted dead away from pure shock. 

When she opened her eyes again, it was because her arms felt stiff. She tried moving them experimentally, but they wouldn't budge.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," a voice said from beside her. Ace was propped up beside her on one arm, fingering the silken cords that tied her arms above her head.

"I've secured you to the bed so you won't try anything silly like escaping. But don't worry, I'll make up for the inconvenience."

"What did you do with Peter and Julius?" She whispered, afraid to know the answer. The evil gleam in his eyes was back and he smiled beatifically at her as he ran a hand languidly over her body, taking his time. 

"Oh, they've got front row seats. Wouldn't want to deprive them of seeing how I'm going to make you scream." 

"Not likely," Alice said defiantly.

"Brave words from a woman who's tied naked to my bed." Inwardly, Alice conceded that he probably had a point. 

 

And, as it turned out, Ace was more than capable of making her scream, plead, beg, and otherwise shamelessly struggle to free herself of her restraints so he'd bloody well  _touch_ her already. Oh, he'd touched her, alright, but not with his hands. Though he had gotten very creative with other things at his disposal, and Alice had come to think of both feathers and candle wax in a whole new light. But his hands-off policy was... well, she was going to kill him as soon as she got these cuffs off. No, strike that. First she was going to ravish him, and  _then_ she was going to murder him. 

"Homicidal urges already?" Ace chuckled. "But we've barely started..." 

"I swear I will gnaw through these things if I have to-" She muttered, vocal cords already raw from cursing him and begging him in equal measure. 

A knife was in his hand, and her pupils dilated with fear and desire. He sliced through the silken cords in one fluid stroke, and then she was tearing at his clothes, demanding he take her now with every inch of her body.

Before he obliged, he set out a very important item... an hourglass.

"So the night never has to end..." he whispered cruelly, and she surrendered to his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that host clubs don't actually operate this way. Plot device, ho!


End file.
